An oxygen-based liquid bleaching agent containing hydrogen peroxide as a major base material can be used in colored/patterned clothes, and used preferably because of advantages such as direct applicability to stains. The oxygen-based liquid bleaching agent is usually used by a method of washing with it together with a weakly alkali detergent introduced into a washing machine, or by a method that involves applying it directly onto stains and then washing together with a weakly alkaline detergent in a washing machine, but the bleaching effect is still not satisfactory.
In a method of solving this problem, a liquid bleaching composition using specific two kinds of surfactants in combination with a bleaching activator is disclosed in JP-A 9-104898, JP-A 9-104900 and JP-A 9-100492.
On one hand, a bleaching agent charged into a trigger container for the sake of use is disclosed. JP-A 11-100594 discloses a clothing oxygen-based bleaching agent charged into a trigger container provided with a discharger having a specific foaming mechanism. JP-A (W) 11-500778 discloses a liquid composition containing a peroxide bleaching agent and a surfactant introduced into a spray-type dispenser. JP-A(W) 9-506130 discloses a peroxide compound-containing two-part detergent capable of spraying. Further, JP-A 5-156293 discloses an alkyl glucoside-containing bleaching agent for hard surface, and suggests that the bleaching agent can be fed in a foamed state with a spray container.